five_nights_at_kaseys_television_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger
Ranger '''or also known as '''Ranger the Pirate '''is one of the animatronics in the Five Night's at Kasey's TV Series. In the series, it is unknown what entertainment he does as he is ''"Out of Order" ''like in Five Night's at Kasey's the Movie. He is stationed in Pirates Cove which is close to the Show Stage that Ryder, Kasey Brown, Skye, Snowflake, and Rosey are on to the left. '''Appearence Ranger is a large, animatronic pirate kid/human with Black Pants and shirt. He has brown eyes, black eyebrows, and Brown spiked Hair. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton underneath. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Personailty in the Series Ranger is a bit unpredictable in the series. He can get a bit hot-tempetered, but however not with Kasey Brown; as to him she is the "Captain" or in other words "the boss". He is most loyal towards the Gutairist of the Pizzeria Band, Ryder. When he is first introduced in the first epsiode of the first season: "Locked up Robots!" ''Ranger is a bit shy but also furious. He is first mean to all the animatronics, and ignoring them. During that he tries to find a way to escape Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment. However once they introduce eachother to everyone, Ranger starts to be less selfish; greedy towards them, including Kasey Brown since she's the Chief. When the Series goes on, he gets more mischief; goofy; and friendly. He's mostly careful where he swings his hook, at first he didn't care who he hit or what he damaged in the restraunt. To him, Snowflake, Skye, Rosey, and Kasey is like sisters to him, and Ryder is like a brother to him. When he meets Golden Ryder in ''"a Golden Past" ''he immedinatly feels like there's an life connection with him and is suspious on who he is. When there's serie shows that it is night time, Ranger is very sneaky, active, and mad. His anger determines on how bright his eyes glows at night, his eyes glows a bit brighter than everyone's which indicates that he's the mostly furious than the other robots. Somehow he's the only one that can remember his past in ''"the Shadowy Past". Ranger gets mad easily and argues back when any of the animatronics offends him. He'll get mad to the point that he'll try to attack his own teammates. Trivia * The only time that he'll do his ''"dum-dum-dummy-dum-dum" ''song is in ''"the Night of Fears" '' * There are theories in the FNaK franchise that Ranger could be shipped with Kasey Brown or Snowflake in FNaK 1 * Other than Ryder and Snowflake, Ranger is the most active animatronic. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters